


if it wasn't for you

by destielisrealbitchez



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Evak - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielisrealbitchez/pseuds/destielisrealbitchez
Summary: "i tried to kill myself" even said, very calmly and quietly .Even and isak were sitting on their couch in the living room in their new apartment, watching the TV , as even said the words he was most afraid of saying.





	if it wasn't for you

“I tried to kill myself” even said, very calmly and quietly. 

Even and isak were sitting on their couch in the living room in their new apartment, watching the Tv , as even said the words he was most afraid of saying.

“what?” isak said, he said it as if he hadn’t heard even, but he had.

“I tried to kill myself” even said again. He could see that isak was in shock, he thought that maybe this was a mistake, telling isak about his past, but then he didn’t want to be in a relationship where he couldn’t be %100 honest with isak, with himself.

“when?” isak asked with a broken-but tries to keep it together- voice.   
“a long time ago” said even, “when I was still hanging out with mikael and the boys”

Even saw that isak had tears in his eyes ,but he was trying to hold them back as he asked, “why?”

“because…”even said and broke off, he hadn’t thought that it would be this hard to say it out loud, how hard it would be to talk about his past to the man of his life, who had tears in his eyes.

“because when I was still friends with the boys I tried to kiss mikael, and he freaked out, because he is extremely religious” even said as he tried his best not to break down, then he continued , “And after that I thought something was wrong with me, that I should be cured , so I read the quran and tried to cure myself” even now noticed that tears were streaming down isaks face, he wanted to reach out to him and hug him as tight as he could. 

“after that things became awkward between us, so we drifted apart and we didn’t talk to each other anymore… after that I felt all alone, I felt as if there was no one else but only me and my thoughts , so I tried to kill myself, but you see I didn’t succeed” even sighed, as if the weight on his shoulders were gone, and maybe they were, maybe telling isak was a good choice.

A few minutes passed and they were both still silent, even was waiting for isak to say something, but instead isak cleared his voice and took evens hands. “well, I don’t know who or what helped you not do it, but I am thankful for them, because I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t alive and haven’t came into my life, because you helped me through so much, you helped me find myself, if it wasn’t for you I don’t even know where I would be in my life right now”

Now it was even who was crying, but they were happy tears , he was so happy he had found isak, because if it hadn’t been for him, even didn’t know where he would be in his life either.

“I love you” isak said as he looked into evens eyes with his teary eyes and smiled .

“I love you too” even said as he looked at the man of his life, he was safe now, he was loved, he was not alone, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fanfiction so i'm sorry if its not good.   
> but it would mean the whole world to me if you left a kudos and a comment  
> thanks for reading xX.


End file.
